<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Talk by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976034">The Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Masturbation, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi has some questions about Kaiba’s sex life.  Or, rather, his lack thereof.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You really don’t jerk off?” Jounouchi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba sighed.  “No, I really don’t.  Satisfied?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kinda weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I think you’re weird for doing it, ever thought of that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jounouchi rolled over to face Kaiba, that huge bed of his a hindrance to their body language.  “I mean, it’s just normal, y’know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not to me,” Kaiba said with an air of finality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba stared at the ceiling while Jounouchi watched him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try porn,” Jounouchi suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, I do not need to try anything.  I just don’t like it, all right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!”  Jounouchi held up a hand in defense.  He was quiet for just a moment more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you like sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba sighed, heavier this time.  “I don’t, particularly. I just like <em>you</em>.  And, for some ungodly reason, I want you to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s…”. Jounouchi screwed up his mouth in thought.  “Kinda romantic, coming from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jounouchi scooted closer until he could touch Kaiba.  “Hey, it’s OK. I want you to be happy, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am content,” Kaiba said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the same as happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jounouchi shook his head.  His hand slipped down Kaiba’s stomach.  “How about a little mutual masturbation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba looked sideways at Jounouchi, but there was a smile in his eyes.  “Is this some sort of challenge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s just—”  He caught Kaiba’s eye.  “Oh. Oh, yeah, it’s a challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba smiled.  “Challenge accepted.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>